Kaulah Bidadari Surgaku
by Hikasya
Summary: Cinta atau persahabatan? Cinta selalu mengejarmu. Sahabat selalu berada di dekatmu dan kamu takut mengkhianati sahabatmu. Cinta ditolak. Sahabat dipertahankan. Jika cinta dan persahabatan ini disertai keimanan kepada Allah SWT, apakah yang terjadi?
1. Apa arti pandanganmu?

Lagi-lagi cerita tentang persahabatan dan cinta. Jika diulangi dengan seksama maka akan tahu perbedaannya. Jika kamu berada dalam pilihan sulit, manakah yang akan kamu pilih? Cinta atau persahabatan? Cinta selalu mengejarmu. Sahabat selalu berada di dekatmu dan kamu takut mengkhianati sahabatmu. Cinta ditolak. Sahabat dipertahankan. Jika cinta dan persahabatan ini disertai keimanan kepada Allah SWT, apakah yang terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: romance/religius/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (di kota Konoha)**

 **Note: cerita bertemakan Islam. Dibuat untuk menyambut Bulan Suci Ramadhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 28 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAULAH BIDADARI SURGAKU**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Apa arti pandanganmu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kelas yang sunyi dan hening ketika pagi hari menunjukkan keceriaannya bersama burung-burung yang bernyanyi dan sang surya yang selalu tersenyum menyambut dunia yang bercahaya. Langkah kaki terhenti akan hendak meletakkan tas selempang ke atas meja. Seorang gadis manis yang mengenakan jilbab putih melongok sebentar ke arah pandangannya ke depan. Padahal tangannya akan bergerak meletakkan tas selempangnya ke atas meja namun niat itu batal karena ia menyadari pandangan seorang laki-laki yang berkacamata sedang duduk menatap ke arahnya.

Si gadis spontan memerah mukanya karena laki-laki itu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Setiap kali gadis itu datang pagi-pagi sekali, pasti laki-laki itu yang pertama kali ada di dalam kelas yang sunyi ini. Entah apa arti tatapannya? Yang jelas gadis itu tak pernah berbicara lebih dekat dengan laki-laki yang terkenal sangat alim di kelasnya.

Gadis itu bernama lengkap Hyuga Hinata. Dia adalah gadis yang pendiam, pintar, alim dan baik hati. Ia termasuk gadis yang sangat takut kalau berhadapan dengan laki-laki. Lalu ia tidak terlalu suka bergaul sehingga teman-temannya menganggap dia tidak terlalu menarik. Gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia anak seorang Ustad dan hidup dalam keluarga yang dididik dengan ajaran agama Islam yang kuat. Karena itulah dia sangat berhati-hati bila berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki.

Lalu laki-laki yang menatapnya itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki yang pintar, suka memakai kacamata, supel, alim, ramah dan baik hati. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Di balik kacamatanya itu terdapat kedua mata biru yang teduh sehingga siapa saja yang menatapnya akan merasa terpesona akan keindahan kedua matanya. Ia seorang laki-laki yang gampang tersenyum karena itu di mana-mana ia mempunyai banyak teman dari kelas satu, kelas dua bahkan kelas tiga. Ia selalu menatap ke arah Hinata sehingga Hinata merasa aneh dengan tatapannya itu.

Hinata merasa salah tingkah bila Naruto menatapnya. Ia selalu berusaha menguasai dirinya bila merasakan salah tingkah itu. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan tas selempangnya ke atas meja. Ia buru-buru ingin keluar.

Sebelum keluar, ia penasaran ingin melihat apakah Naruto masih memandangnya atau tidak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Naruto masih saja memandangnya dengan aneh dan tiba-tiba Naruto melemparkan senyum manisnya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan keras. Rasanya tubuhnya berguncang. Dia membalas senyuman Naruto lalu segera kabur ke luar kelas untuk melenyapkan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

"Astagfirullah… Astagfirullah… Astagfirullah! Kata Abi, tidak baik seorang gadis muslimah menatap laki-laki dengan lama nanti bakal terjadi zina mata. Ya Allah, maafkan hambamu ini. Astagfirullah al'azhim," seru Hinata mengucap istighfar berkali-kali sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya saat di luar kelas.

Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan di koridor sekolah hingga menabrak seseorang.

DUAK!

Mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan.

"Aduh.." mereka berteriak bersamaan.

Hinata mengeluh kesakitan. Lalu ia menatap orang yang ia tabrak untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf..."

"Aduh… Hinata, kalau jalan itu harus hati-hati dong!"

Hinata tersenyum maklum. Rupanya yang ia tabrak itu adalah teman sebangkunya sekaligus teman dekatnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Sakura mengeluh kesakitan sambil terus berkoar-koar. Ia gadis yang berambut pendek merah muda dan bermata hijau. Sifatnya cerewet dan galak.

"Ma-Maaf Sakura. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya... aku tidak tahu ada kamu di depan aku. Habisnya aku menutup mata sih…"

Mereka saling berdiri. Sakura mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit. Hinata membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di belakang rok hitam panjangnya.

"Iya... aku maafkan... Kenapa kamu jalan sambil menutup mata sih? Memangnya ada apa? Kamu ketakutan lihat hantu ya...?"

"Ha-Hantu apaan? A-Aku sangat berdebar-debar karena Naruto menataku dengan aneh lagi."

"Hah…?" Sakura menganga seperti ikan kehabisan napas."Oh, rupanya, laki-laki alim itu masih saja memandang kamu ya... Itulah sudah kubilang kalau Naruto memandangmu dengan aneh seperti itu tandanya ia suka padamu. Kamu itu tidak percaya sih."

"Aku tidak yakin. Abi melarangku untuk tidak berpacaran. Walaupun aku memang suka pada Naruto. Biar saja ini berlalu."

"Kenapa bilang berlalu? Kamu payah, Hinata... Naruto itu laki-laki alim. Kamu harus mendapatkan laki-laki yang seperti itu. Kalau kamu tidak menyatakan cintamu kepadanya dengan cepat nanti Naruto bakal disambar orang lain lho... Nanti kamu menyesal lagi terus patah hati."

"Masa gadis yang menembak duluan? Tidak ah.. harusnya laki-laki yang duluan menembak."

"Tidak ada zamannya malu-malu lagi. Laki-laki harus menyatakan cinta duluan. Kalau kamu mau... Aku temani kamu menemui Naruto. Terus tembak dia," kata Sakura tiba-tiba bergerak cepat meraih tangan kanan Hinata.

Hinata kaget setengah mati. Ia terseret oleh tarikan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura... apa-apaan sih...!?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja. Supaya kamu tidak terlalu menutupi dirimu seperti itu."

"Tapi, aku belum pernah berbicara dengan Naruto sejak kelas satu SMA dulu."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Entah..."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Sakura terus berjalan menarik tangan Hinata. Orang-orang yang berdatangan di lorong itu, keheranan melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ayo, cepat jalannya, Hinata!"

"I-Iya, Sakura.

Suara Sakura begitu keras dan sangat menggema di lorong lantai dua itu. Hinata merasa malu sekali akibat ulah temannya yang satu ini. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang melongo dan tanda tanya hinggap di kepala mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi kepada dua gadis itu. Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali.

"Sa-Sakura... tunggu… aku….!"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, hatinya berdebar-debar ketika sudah sampai di kelasnya sendiri. Mereka masuk ke kelas. Sakura langsung menarik kata-kata menantang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto... Hinata mau bicara padamu...?!"

SIIING!

Kelas kosong melompong. Naruto tidak ada di dalam kelas. Mereka melongo sejadi-jadinya.

Sakura merasa linglung seperti orang bodoh. Hinata menghelakan napas karena merasa sudah aman. Tangannya sudah lepas dari pegangan tangan Sakura. Sakura berdiri sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku Naruto.

"Naruto-nya mana?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yaah... Tidak jadi deh.. aku meletakkan tas dulu ya… Temani aku ke kantin ya Hinata..."

Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk membantu Hinata menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto. Ia meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja. Lalu mereka segera beranjak ke kantin.

Hinata merasa terselamatkan dari niat mak comblang yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

Mengapa Sakura tidak jadi membantu Hinata menembak Naruto? Sakura berubah pikiran dalam sedetik. Susah menebak pikiran gadis yang cerewet itu. Untung saja tak jadi.

Kalau itu terjadi, maka Hinata bakal malu setengah mati karena menembak seorang laki-laki atas dorongan ide gila dari Sakura. Padahal Hinata tidak mau pacaran. Ia ingin sendirian dulu untuk terus belajar dengan baik dan mengejar cita-cita impiannya. Itulah harapan yang tertanam dalam hatinya. Siapapun tidak akan bisa mencegahnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam kelas yang ribut, guru matematika yang bernama Mitarashi Anko sedang keluar sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu di kantor guru. Seisi kelas XII 3 ribut seperti keadaan di pasar. Suara-suara memecah langit dan menembus telinga yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana pecah-belah itu.

Sebagian gadis-gadis di barisan pertama asyik menggosip sesuatu. Sebagian gadis-gadis di barisan kedua, tenang-tenang saja dan asyik mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Anko. Hinata dan Sakura termasuk dalam sebagian gadis-gadis di barisan kedua. Gadis-gadis di barisan kedua termasuk kelompok gadis rajin dan pintar.

Sementara gadis-gadis yang duduk di barisan ketiga sedang asyik bermain handphone. Ada yang asyik sms-an. Ada yang asyik mengambil foto dirinya dengan kekasihnya. Ada yang asyik menelepon kekasihnya. Pokoknya gadis-gadis di barisan ketiga, kategori gadis-gadis gadget dan termasuk anak-anak orang kaya yang paling gaul.

Lalu terakhir gadis-gadis di barisan keempat termasuk gadis-gadis bandel dan suka meribut bersama para laki-laki di kelas yang tukang ribut. Kalau Naruto termasuk dalam barisan keempat dekat gadis-gadis bandel itu. Tapi, dia adalah laki-laki yang rajin dan tenang di kelas.

Sebagian laki-laki lainnya berlarian kesana-kemari. Ada yang saling kejar-kejaran. Ada yang asyik melucu. Ada-ada saja pemandangannya. Siapa saja yang memandangnya, pasti akan marah karena saking ributnya.

Pernah juga seisi kelas XII 3 ini dihukum disuruh hormat kepada bendera sampai istirahat tiba. Dijemur di bawah matahari yang membakar kulit hingga gosong. Karena satu yang berulah maka semuanya kena imbasnya.

Kelas XII 3 bermacam-macam perangai manusia di dalamnya, menghiasi kekompakan antarkelas ini. Walaupun begitu anak-anak kelas XII 3 ini terkenal sangat prestasinya di klub basket sekolah. Walikelasnya saja bangga akan prestasi murid-muridnya ini, walaupun sering menjengkelkan hati.

Namanya juga anak remaja yang sedang menikmati masa-masa terindah saat sekolah di Konoha High School ini. Mereka belum labil untuk menjalani kehidupan yang sangat berbeda dalam jangkauan pikiran mereka. Mereka hanya bisa berhura-hura. Menghabiskan uang dari orang tua untuk kepentingan dirinya dan juga sekolahnya.

Anak remaja yang dalam proses mencari jati diri. Masih ingusan dan membutuhkan pembelajaran yang lebih dan matang dalam ilmu agama dan juga ilmu umum lainnya dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga dari pihak sekolah.

Wajar namanya anak remaja itu tahunya sekolah, berpacaran, berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, bersenang-senang dan pokoknya apa saja. Bila dididik dengan ajaran yang baik, maka anak remaja itu bakal terarah dengan jalan yang baik pula dan menjadi anak remaja yang berakhlak mulia.

Beralih ke arah Hinata dan Sakura. Tampaknya mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas matematika itu. Waktunya untuk bersantai.

Anko belum muncul-muncul juga. Hinata menghelakan napas beratnya untuk melepas ketegangan sehabis menulis tugas matematika tadi. Sakura sedang membaca buku. Lalu Hinata bertopang dagu dan melihat-lihat keadaan kelas yang kacau balau bagaikan habis disapu ombak kebisingan.

Tiba-tiba...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Muncul si gadis cantik berambut pirang dikuncir satu bernama Yamanaka Ino, datang menghampiri meja kedua gadis rajin itu. Ino tersenyum sambil menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hai... Hinata... sudah selesai tugasnya ya...? Pinjam dong... aku mau lihat," tanya Ino seperti biasa ingin mencontek pekerjaan Hinata yang terkenal memang jago matematika itu.

"Alah... Kamu mencontek terus, Ino. Kapan kamu bisa pintar sih?" sergah Sakura langsung protes.

"Jangan gitu dong... kitakan teman. Seharusnya kita saling membantu," kata Ino dengan nada merayu agar mereka mau memberikan buku latihan mereka.

"Ah, dasar, pandainya merayu kami agar kami mau membantu kamu mencontek lagi. Kapan kamu serius belajar dan percaya diri dengan kemampuan kamu sendiri!?"

"Sakura... sudah... jangan cerewet begitu, tidak ada salahnya aku pinjam sebentar daripada kamu berceloteh tidak karuan begitu," bisik Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku latihan miliknya sendiri kepada Ino."Ini... Ino, buku latihannya! Jangan dengarkan perkataan Sakura. Kamu tahu sendiri,'kan, kalau dia itu cerewet."

"Thanks.. temanku sayang. Kamu baik sekali… Hinata."

Ino menerima buku itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Huh.. enak saja kamu bilang aku cerewet, Hinata!"

Sakura melipat tangan sambil mengembangkan kedua pipinya ketika Ino sudah kembali ke bangkunya di barisan ketiga.

"Jangan marah, Sakura... Daripada Ino tersinggung. Nanti gengnya itu bakal mengganggu kamu lagi karena kamu terlalu protes pada Ino. Diamkan saja daripada kita nanti kena masalah dengan gengnya Ino."

"Aku tidak takut. Dasar, gadis sok cantik itu. Kerjanya mencontek terus. Kamu sih... Hinata... terlalu baik pada semua orang. Jadinya, mereka terbiasa meminta tolong kamu mengerjakan tugas mereka dan memberikan contekan untuk mereka."

"Tidak apa-apalah. Yang penting aku suka membantu mereka."

"Ah... aku pusing melihat sikapmu itu. Ya sudahlah, terserah kamu saja."

"Hihihi…," Hinata tertawa kecil.

Suasana kelas semakin bertambah ribut. Seperti akan dilanda perang saja. Telinga ikut berdentang seakan tidak dapat membedakan mana suara-suara yang lembut, keras dan berisik. Para laki-laki bandel sedang bernyanyi melantunkan lagu hijau daun yang berjudul "Aku dan Air Mataku". Suara-suara bercampur aduk. Ada yang fals, ada yang suaranya meloyo dan tidak beraturan. Paduan suara yang berantakan ditambah dengan suara pekikan dari para gadis yang ikut bergabung dengan para laki-laki itu. Suara-suara menjadi hancur dan meloyo dari sudut pandang iramanya.

Sebagian murid-murid yang rajin dan baik selalu duduk manis di bangku masing-masing, tertawa ria melihat tingkah mereka yang tidak malu bernyanyi walaupun suaranya hancur sekalipun.

Asyik-asyiknya bernyanyi sambil menari sekalian di depan kelas. Benar-benar sudah stres atau apalah. Mereka berlagak seperti artis yang menyanyi di atas panggung. Tergelak-gelak tanpa arah. Hinata dan Sakura juga ikut tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang menambah kebisingan kelas XII 3 ini.

SET!

Tanpa sadar, Hinata menangkap sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari samping. Di tengah riuh ria begini, Naruto kembali tertangkap basah sedang memandang Hinata tanpa berkedip sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya.

Hinata tertegun, heran dan memandang Naruto, juga dengan penuh pertanyaan yang melekat dalam pikirannya. Apa arti tatapannya itu? Sakura selalu berkata,'itu berarti tandanya Naruto suka kepadamu karena dia ingin memberikan sinyal cintanya kepadamu dengan cara memandangmu tanpa berkedip untuk memberitahu kamu bahwa dia menyukaimu.'

Begitulah menurut Sakura.

Jika memang Naruto menyukai Hinata, mengapa Naruto tidak juga memberikan kepastian kepada Hinata atau menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata sejak dulu?

Naruto selalu memandang Hinata dengan aneh sejak kelas satu SMA. Dia selalu memandang Hinata saat masuk kelas, saat pelajaran berlangsung, saat istirahat di kantin dan di mana saja dan kapan saja. Dia selalu memandang Hinata tanpa mendekati dan tanpa bicara sedikitpun sejak kelas satu SMA. Selalu sekelas dan selama itu mereka belum pernah sekalipun bicara. Tanpa mengenal sedikitpun. Hanya tahu nama dan status sebagai teman sekelas saja. Selebihnya hanya diam dan hanya bisa memandang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, Hinata berusaha mencari tahu alasan Naruto yang memandangnya. Sakura juga ikut membantunya untuk menguak kebenaran pandangan Naruto yang begitu teduh. Mereka menjadi detektif mendadak. Mulai mencari informasi melalui teman dekatnya dari nomor hpnya, mengenai diri Naruto yang tertutup, maklum Naruto dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang tenang, dan apa saja. Yang paling aktif mencari informasi itu adalah Sakura.

Kalau Hinata yang bertindak mencari informasi, pasti dia malu untuk bertanya-tanya kepada teman-teman dekat Naruto. Untung saja Sakura mau membantu. Hinata hanya menunggu informasi langsung yang akan disampaikan oleh Sakura.

Hinata masih memandang Naruto dengan lama. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Seakan-akan ada magnet yang menarik perhatian Hinata untuk tidak menoleh ke arah lain selain memandang terus ke arah Naruto. Naruto terus tersenyum hingga teman sebangkunya memergokinya.

Naruto kelihatan gugup ketika Inuzuka Kiba, teman sebangkunya memukul pundaknya karena sedari tadi dipanggil-panggil tidak menoleh juga. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, Naruto berusaha menguasai dirinya.

"Woi... Bro... dari tadi aku memanggilmu. Tidak menoleh juga. Asyik terus menatap sang pujaan hati," kata Kiba dengan senyuman nakalnya yang menggoda Naruto.

"Hush... apa-apaan katamu itu, Kiba? Diam saja, kenapa? Nanti orang tahu. Aku malu kalau ketahuan kalau aku menyukai temanku satu kelas ini," bisik Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau ketahuan, nanti teman-teman sekelas di sini nanti bakal ribut. Kau sendiri tahukan gadis-gadis di sini bermulut ember semua?"

"Ember? Aku tidak lihat mulut gadis-gadis kelas ini seperti ember. Cantik-cantik lho."

Kiba yang bodoh, malah salah menangkap maksud kata "ember" itu. Dia memperhatikan semua gadis yang ada kelas itu.

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Naruto.

"Ya ampun, masa kamu tidak tahu bahasa kiasan? Maksudnya gadis-gadis kelas ini suka menggosip dan kalau ketahuan aku suka pada Hinata, nanti mereka bakal ribut soal itu. Nanti Hinata bakal malu dan selalu diremehkan oleh mereka. Terus nanti beritanya menular kemana-mana. Aku dan Hinata jadi bahan gosip, hinaan dan remehan. Karena itulah aku takut kalau menembak Hinata apalagi Hinata itu tipe gadis yang taat beribadah, Ayahnya Ustad dan mana boleh dia pacaran. Aku pun tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Mendekatinya pun, aku takut nanti teman-teman sekelas di sini malah memikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Ngeri rasanya seperti itu."

"Oh... Begitu... tapi, kalau kau tidak menyatakan cintamu kepada Hinata, nanti Hinata bakal disambar oleh orang lain lho... Kau tenang-tenang saja. Siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan gadis alim seperti Hinata itu?" sahut Kiba manggut-manggut.

"Biarkan saja dulu. Hinatakan tipe gadis yang tidak dibolehkan pacaran oleh Ayahnya. Aku akan menunggunya sampai selesai ujian terakhir sekolah. Kalau sudah lulus, barulah aku menembak Hinata."

"Lagakmu… kau lama sekali membiarkan Hinata bebas. Kau yakin pasti mendapatkan hati Hinata?"

"Yakinlah… karena itu aku sekarang konsentrasi untuk belajar menghadapi ujian kelulusan sekolah. Kalau aku memikirkan masalah cinta sekarang, nanti aku tidak konsentrasi belajar pula, malah aku yang tidak lulus."

"Terus, kenapa kamu memandang dia?"

"Habis... dia itu menarik."

"Ah.. katanya mau konsentrasi belajar malah memperhatikan gadis pujaannya."

"Biar tambah semangat."

"Full spirit dong..."

"Ya.. Begitulah."

Mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang nakal dan hangat. Meskipun dari nada-nada pikiran dari Naruto, sepertinya dia masih meragukan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Ia masih ingusan dan bersifat labil. Belum menemukan arti kedewasaan yang sebenarnya.

Entah dari lulus SMA nanti, dia menemukan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Untuk sekarang biarlah dia bersenang-senang karena merasa jatuh cinta.

Begitu dengan Hinata. Dia sangat menyukai Naruto. Dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Naruto sejak pertama kali Naruto memandangnya dengan aneh. Benar-benar perasaan jatuh cinta yang menyenangkan.

Hinata telah menarik pandangannya dari Naruto. Sementara ia asyik bicara dengan Sakura. Lalu Anko masuk ke kelas dan mendadak semuanya berlari terbirit-birit menuju bangku masing-masing.

Wajah guru perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir satu itu kelihatan merah padam karena menahan amarah mendengar kelas ini ribut sampai ke kantor guru. Tak lama kemudian, hawa panas gunung berapi segera meledak untuk mengeluarkan lava kemarahannya.

"Kalian anak kelas XII 3, baru saja ditinggal sebentar sudah seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya! Ributnya bukan main! Saya sudah kehilangan kesabaran saya! Kalian semuanya pergi ke luar sekarang juga! Hormat kepada bendera sampai bel istirahat berbunyi! Saya tidak peduli meskipun sebagian dari kalian yang tidak ikut meribut! Satu yang berulah, semuanya harus merasakan akibatnya! Ayo, keluar sekarang juga dan serahkan tugas matematika kalian untuk dikumpulkan di atas meja saya ini!"

"Ya... Bu Anko, saya belum selesai mengerjakannya," kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam seperti nenas yang diikat satu, mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas.

"Saya tidak peduli itu! Tidak ada yang boleh membantah! Ayo, kumpulkan tugas dan keluar kelas menuju lapangan untuk menjalani hukuman hormat kepada bendera sampai bel istirahat berbunyi!"

"Yaaah~~," seru seisi kelas dengan nada pasrah.

Semua penghuni kelas mengumpulkan buku-buku tugas matematika masing-masing dan meletakkan buku-buku tugas matematika ke atas meja sang guru. Lalu di antara mereka ada yang menyalahkan antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Gara-gara Lee tuh, kena kita semua lagi."

"Lagi-lagi hormat pada bendera. Aduh, bisa hitam nih kulit putihku ini..."

"Kenapa kalian ikut aku tadi menyanyi?"

"Pokoknya gara-gara kau, Lee..."

"Ember… salah sendiri."

Begitulah kejadiannya. Anko memimpin dan mengawasi mereka agar benar-benar menjalani hukuman yang ia berikan.

Ya ampun, ini karena satu orang yang berulah maka semuanya yang kena. Anak-anak kelas XII IPS yang malang. Hinata dan Sakura malah berwajah kusut. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Parahnya berada dalam kelas yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang bandel. Maka berpeluh-peluhlah mereka dengan mandi keringat dan bau yang beraneka ragam.

"Selamat menjalani hukuman buat anak-anak kelas XII 3!" begitulah seruan dari Anko yang tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita selingan khusus Ramadhan.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 28 Mei 2017**


	2. Gagal menyatakan cinta

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAULAH BIDADARI SURGAKU**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Gagal menyatakan cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian kelulusan sekolah telah berakhir sudah lama. Kini menantikan saat-saat yang paling menegangkan yaitu menunggu detik-detik kelulusan. Semua anak kelas 12 sudah berkumpul sejak jam 9 pagi tadi.

Kepala sekolah belum juga mengumumkan hasil kelulusan itu. Tampak mereka sedang kasak-kusuk di tengah aula yang teduh. Anak-anak tersebut menantikan waktu-waktu yang akan mengejutkan jantung agar tidak terlalu menegangkan.

Mereka ribut sendiri dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yang berwajah pucat pasi. Ada yang bersikap santai dan tenang tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ada yang sudah menangis duluan sebelum pengumuman kelulusan diumumkan karena takut tidak lulus. Ada yang berwajah ceria. Bermacam-macam variasinya dan sangat menarik untuk ditonton.

Di tengah lautan manusia yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu, Hinata dan Sakura sangat panik jika tak lulus. Sesekali Sakura memegang kedua tangannya yang menggigil dan terasa dingin seperti hidup di kutub utara. Pucat pasi dan sayu kedua mata menemani. Hinata juga takut membayangkan dia tidak lulus karena selama ini banyak masalah yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Lama sekali pak kepala sekolah mengumumkan hasil kelulusan. Kakiku jadi pegal rasanya karena duduk terlalu lama di lantai aula ini," ucap Sakura yang dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Iya... kita sudah menunggu sejak jam sembilan pagi. Sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang. Rasanya aku jadi capek," sambung Hinata yang tidak sabar.

"Kalau sampai aku tidak lulus, aku akan bunuh diri."

"Hush... apa-apaan sih katamu itu, Sakura? Jangan pesimis begitu dong… Kita semua pasti lulus."

"Habis… aku ini merasa sangat bodoh."

"Tidak kelihatan begitu kok, kamukan sudah berusaha untuk belajar selama ini. Kan, kamu bilang kemarin, kamu sukses menjawab semua soal ujian itu tanpa merasa kesulitan sedikitpun. Ingat tidak?"

"Oh… iya…."

Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Kenapa bilang mau bunuh diri? Kalau kamu bilang seperti itu sama saja kamu berdoa yang bukan-bukan. Kata-kata itukan bisa menjadi doa."

"Ya… karena kalau aku tidak lulus, orang tuaku pasti marah. Akukan bisa jadi stres kalau orang tuaku marah. Aku takut membayangkan itu."

"Janganlah bersikap seperti itu, semangat dong..."

"Hm… Iya… sih… Baiklah."

Sakura tidak merasa linglung lagi. Tiba-tiba dia mau bilang bunuh diri jika dia tidak lulus SMA di tahun ini. Benar-benar putus asa dan prasangka buruk kepada keadaan.

Lama sekali mereka mengobrol hingga Kepala Sekolah datang menghampiri aula yang dipenuhi lautan manusia tersebut. Kepala sekolah memberikan kata sambutan terlebih dahulu dan memberikan nasehat-nasehat yang baik untuk anak-anak kelas 12 itu. Kemudian pada ujung yang paling menegangkan, dari kata-kata Kepala Sekolah yang siap mengancam jantung untuk siap terkejut. Hasil pengumuman kelulusan akan diumumkan.

"Dari apa yang telah Bapak sampaikan kepada anak-anak sekalian. Semoga kalian menjadi anak yang berguna bagi nusa, bangsa dan agama. Setelah Bapak mengumumkan hasil kelulusan ini, Bapak harapkan anak-anak sekalian dengan lapang dada menerima hasil keputusan tersebut. Hasil pengumuman kelulusan hari ini semuanya..."

Kata-kata Kepala sekolah terputus mendadak dan beliau memperhatikan wajah-wajah pucat dari para muridnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kepala Sekolah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bapak mengumumkan semua anak kelas dua belas yang Bapak sayangi ini… SEMUANYA LULUS SERATUS PERSEN!"

"Hore… kita lulus!" seru semuanya kompak kegirangan.

Mereka saling berpelukan dan jingkrak-jingkrak gembira. Sebagian sujud syukur. Ada yang berteriak senang. Ada yang menangis bahagia. Warna-warni ekspresi kegembiraan menambah semarak haru biru suasana kelulusan.

Hinata dan Sakura saling sujud syukur. Naruto juga sujud syukur bersama Kiba. Mereka sangat bahagia karena sudah lulus. Kehidupan baru akan mereka jelajahi demi masa depan yang cerah benderang.

"Oh ya… Hinata... kamu mau lanjut kemana sesudah lulus ini?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa lepas.

"Ah… aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi kusut.

"Lho... Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa kuliah di tahun ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada biaya, makanya aku harus cari kerja dulu untuk mengumpulkan biaya kuliah sendiri."

"Kasihan kamu, Hinata…"

Kedua mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ya… mau bagaimana lagi…? Oh ya… kamu mau kuliah di mana Sakura…?"

"Aku mau kuliah di kota Suna. Nama universitasnya saja, aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya aku mau menjadi seorang dokter. Kan, orang tuaku tinggal di kota Suna sekarang."

"Kita berpisah dong…"

"Hm… Tapi, kita tidak boleh putus komunikasi. Kita selalu sms-an ya."

"Oke."

Hinata tertawa ceria bersama Sakura. Di tengah-tengah manusia yang saling meluapkan kebahagiaan, Naruto memandang Hinata dari kejauhan. Sementara Kiba yang berada di sampingnya, sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman lainnya. Naruto merasa bahagia melihat senyuman bahagia dari sang pujaan hatinya. Hatinya mulai tergerak untuk segera menyatakan cinta yang telah lama ia pendam sejak kelas sepuluh.

Naruto ingin melaksanakan aksinya. Langkahnya mulai ia majukan. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat wajah sedih dari Hinata yang tampak mendung dan kusam. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata karena suasananya saat ini tidak tepat.

Tapi, perasaan Naruto menggebu-gebu ingin segera keluar untuk menjemput perasaannya yang lain. Naruto menjadi tak enak hati. Hingga Kiba memanggilnya untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang ingin segera pergi konvoi dengan sepeda motor masing-masing untuk merayakan kelulusan yang terasa besar ini.

"Naruto… jadi tidak kita keliling kota Konoha dengan motor nih…? Semuanya sudah menunggu!" seru Kiba yang melambaikan tangannya di kejauhan bersama teman-temannya.

"Iya… Jadi, aku segera ke sana!" balas Naruto dengan berteriak keras.

"Cepat dong!"

"Iya!"

Naruto segera berlari-lari kecil. Sempat juga ia memandang sebentar ke arah Hinata yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan aula bersama Sakura. Semua orang segera meninggalkan aula. Sebagian menyalami para guru yang sudah ikhlas memberikan ilmu-ilmunya untuk murid-murid tanpa mengenal lelah sedikitpun. Sebagian berhamburan ingin konvoi keliling kota Konoha. Sebagian lagi langsung pulang karena tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar baik ini kepada orang tuanya.

Naruto menghampiri Kiba. Kiba langsung memeluk pundaknya dengan erat. Teman-teman segera melangkah cepat ke arah parkiran sepeda motor. Naruto berwajah mendung. Kiba yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang gila itu langsung merasakan perubahan wajah Naruto yang mendadak menurun drastis itu.

"Kenapa kamu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba seperti orang bodoh."Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Terus kenapa wajahmu tidak senang begitu?"

"Sumpah… tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng.

"Masa?"

Kening Kiba berkerut. Dia tidak percaya Naruto tidak mengalami yang macam-macam. Tapi, wajah Naruto masih suram. Seperti orang sedih begitu. Kiba berpikir mengapa sahabat kentalnya itu berwajah seperti itu.

Setelah lama berpikir, tak terasa langkah kedua kaki sudah sampai di parkiran sepeda motor. Teman-teman sudah mulai menunggang sepeda motor masing-masing. Kiba mendadak menghentikan langkah Naruto yang hendak mengambil sepeda motor.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto. aku mau bicara sebentar."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau merasa gelisah, segera nyatakan cintamu kepada Hinata. Aku merasa kau sedih karena itu, kan? Karena kau belum juga menembak Hinata untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu."

"Ah…"

Wajah Naruto berkerut.

Teman-teman yang sudah menunggangi motor masing-masing, keheranan melihat Naruto dan Kiba kelihatan tegang. Salah satu dari mereka tidak sabar dan ingin segera cepat berangkat.

"Woi… Bro.. Kenapa malah berbicara terus dari tadi? Kapan kita berangkatnya? Apalagi ini sudah jam satu lewat. Yang lainnya sudah duluan daripada kita. Bagaimana nih?"

"Sssst… sepertinya Naruto sedang ada masalah dalam menembak gadis. Si Kiba berusaha menyemangati dia agar segera menyatakan cintanya kepada gadis yang ia sukai," jawab dari seorang lagi.

"Wah... Tidak apa-apa.. biar kita tunggu saja."

Naruto dan Kiba saling bicara terus. Hingga Kiba memegang bahu Naruto dengan wajah yang tegas dan bijaksana. Biasanya dia berwajah polos dan agak bodoh dalam menanggapi suatu perkataan. Kini tiba-tibanya ia menjadi dewasa begitu.

"Ayo… cepatlah.. Nyatakanlah cintamu kepada Hinata. Kami akan menunggumu sampai kau membawa Hinata agar ikut bersama kita keliling kota Konoha."

Naruto ternganga karena mendengar kata-kata teman berisiknya ini sudah mulai menyambungkan tiap perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. 'Tumben si Kiba bicaranya mantap,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mencari Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk pasti.

Teman-teman yang mendengarkan, ikut campur juga untuk mendorong Naruto.

"Ayo… Naruto... cepat kejar gadismu itu sebelum dia pulang ke rumahnya."

"Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan cintamu."

"Iya."

"Betul… Betul… Betul…"

"Seperti Upin dan Ipin dong… Betul… Betul… Betulnya."

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

Begitulah seruan mereka yang membuat Kiba dan Naruto menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Mereka pun juga ikut tertawa. Naruto pun mengacungkan jempolnya untuk mereka.

"Oke… Bro..."

"Lets go...!" seru mereka kompak.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia segera berlari-lari cepat menyusuri sekolah yang mulai sepi. Ia mencari Hinata secepat mungkin sebelum Hinata benar-benar sudah pulang bersama Sakura. Dia terus mencari di berbagai sudut sekolah tapi Hinata tidak kelihatan.

Apakah Hinata sudah pulang? Sudah berkali-kali Naruto mencari dan bertanya kepada teman-teman yang tahu tentang keberadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Tidak tahu, tidak kelihatan. Mungkin sudah pulang dengan Sakura."

"Tadi, barusan aku lihat dia sedang belanja di koperasi di depan sekolah dengan Sakura. Lihat saja di sana."

Informasi terakhir itulah yang didapatkan oleh Naruto. Napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal mengejar bayangan Hinata yang menghilang mendadak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju koperasi yang berada di luar sekolah. Koperasi mulai sepi. Masih juga ada beberapa gadis yang berdiri sambil berceloteh di depan koperasi itu. Tapi, sosok Hinata tidak tampak.

Angan-angan kosong tidak dapat diraih. Naruto mulai putus asa. Sepertinya Hinata sudah pulang bersama Sakura.

Naruto ingin mengejar Hinata sampai ke rumah Hinata. Dia juga tidak tahu di mana Hinata tinggal selama tiga tahun ini. Dia tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun dengan Hinata. Untuk mendekatinya pun, ia tidak berani melakukannya.

Naruto kehilangan jejak Hinata. Koperasi pun ia tinggalkan dengan tangan kosong dan hati yang kecewa. Ia pun menuju ke tempat parkiran di mana semua temannya menunggu dengan sabar.

Dia berjalan dengan gontai dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu. Harapan untuk menembak Hinata hari ini gagal total. Seperti tidak ada hari yang lain. Naruto sangat kecewa.

Setiba di parkiran, Kiba yang menunggu, keheranan melihat Naruto berjalan dengan lesu seorang diri tanpa ada sosok Hinata yang berjalan di samping Naruto. Teman-teman yang lain pun juga keheranan dan menganga dengan mulut yang selebar-lebarnya. Naruto mendekati mereka. Lalu Kiba memegang bahu Naruto dengan wajah iba.

"Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu, Naruto? Apakah Hinata menolakmu?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas langit biru yang penuh awan-awan putih yang berjalan berdampingan. Napasnya sangat berat. Kemudian ia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Hinata tidak menolakku. Tapi, sepertinya Hinata sudah pulang bersama Sakura. Aku terlambat menemui dia dan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya."

Kiba tersenyum penuh arti. Teman-teman yang menunggangi sepeda motor masing-masing itu merasakan suasana yang sangat hambar. Naruto tidak jadi mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hinata

"Tenang saja, kan masih ada hari esok. Kitakan besok mengambil ijazah. Kau masih bisa menyatakan perasaanmu itu kepada Hinata. Betulkan teman-teman?"

"Betul… Betul… Betul…!" sorak semuanya.

Mereka tertawa dengan terkekeh-kekeh. Karena mereka mencoba menghibur Naruto yang sedikit gundah gulana, yang pada akhirnya membuat Naruto ikut tertawa juga. Pada akhirnya juga, Naruto mencoba menghibur hatinya sendiri. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berangkat konvoi keliling kota Konoha bersama teman-temannya.

Karena keadaan Naruto yang belum stabil, Kiba yang mengendarai sepeda motor milik Naruto. Mereka bersiap menghidupkan mesin motor masing-masing.

"GO... GO KELILING KONOHA!"

BRUUUUM!

Semua sepeda motor langsung melaju. Meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi.

Perasaan yang belum terungkapkan makin terasa mendalam di hati. Apakah perasaan itu akan bersatu? Entahlah, yang pasti masih ada esok harinya.

Perasaan itu ingin keluar menjemput perasaannya yang lain. Allah-lah yang tahu akan masa depan yang sebenarnya untuk memastikan kejadian yang akan berlangsung.

Naruto belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Hinata belum mengetahuinya. Betapa Naruto sangat mencintainya. Perasaan itu pasti akan sampai kepada Hinata.

Hinata akan mengetahuinya. Pasti akan mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UP!**

 **Segini dulu buat chapter 2.**

 **Ditargetkan fic ini hanya tamat 4 chapter saja.**

 **Dua chapter lagi.**

 **Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Tengok saja di chapter 3.**

 **Jumat, 2 Juni 2017**


End file.
